


Champagne

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Jason has the most interesting ideas on how to ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

They were both impossibly drunk as they stumbled down the hall to his apartment, undoubtedly waking his neighbors during their raucous journey. When they reached the door, it actually took Raven several tries before she was able to get his key in his lock, and several more tries before she managed to pop it open and stumble into his apartment.

Jason slammed the door closed behind them and dropped his suit jacket onto the floor, not caring if it became wrinkled or dirty. No, he had far more important matters on his mind. His concern lay more in the fact that Raven’s cleavage looked practically glorious all night, tight and high in that beautiful, black sequinned dress, and he wanted nothing more than to just unabashedly  _stare_  at it as if it were a work of art made only for him. He wanted to kiss over her shoulders, guiding his lips downward as nipped and licked and  _sucked_  on the swell of those supple, soft breasts…  

Raven looked over at him as she gulped down water, some of it streaming over her chin and down her neck to pool in the hollows of her skin. He just wanted to lick it up and drink from her in every way possible.

“You’re looking at me,” she managed to breathe out between gulps of water. “I’m thirsty.”

Jason just smirked, feeling his desire pool low in his stomach like liquid heat. “ _Same_ , Little Bird. Don’t worry.” His eyes darted to the clock on his wall, and he pushed past her to his fridge, reaching in to find the gifts he had stashed there earlier in the day. “You know… it’s not quite midnight yet, and I bought a few things to ring in the New Year.”

“Oh?” Raven turned around and saw his hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle, holding it up with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries from the local confectioner. He watched her little, pink tongue come out to wet her full lips, and something in his body tightened at the sight. Oh, the  _things_  he had planned for her tonight… and the fantasies he had for that beautiful tongue.

“We  _have_  to have champagne, Raven.” His voice was low and teasing. “It’s tradition.”

She chuckled and leaned against his sink, crossing her arms under her chest and pushing those beautiful breasts up even further. What he was going to do to those breasts…

“And  _whose_ tradition is that? I don’t remember agreeing to this… besides, were both already drunk, Jason.”

He smiled and began unwrapping the foil to the bottle, ignoring her words with a teasing laugh. “It’s our tradition, starting tonight. Now, Little Bird, get out the Waterford flutes. This is a special occasion, after all.”

“And what occasion is  _that_?”

He looked down at her, eyes darkening as his stare slid down the length of that  _gorgeous_  body before looking back up into her face. “I’m going to fuck you at midnight.”

Her face darkened and she had to blink a few times as if to catch her wits before she turned around and started pulling the fine glassware from the top shelf above the sink. Those were indeed special occasion glasses, and she very rarely saw him pull out the Waterford flutes unless it truly meant something.

“There.” He said when she set them down. “Let’s enjoy our pre-New Year’s snack and drinks.” He poured the golden, fizzy liquid into the glasses and handed Raven her glass with a chuckle. “Here’s to another year of you being a badass sorcerer, and me not getting caught by your teammates.”

Raven laughed and leaned closer to him. “And here’s to another year of love, and me not wanting to kill you when you piss me off.” With a clink of their glasses, Raven brought hers to her lips and took a long drag. The flavor was tart, but sweet, and it bounced over her tongue like little fireworks lighting off in her mouth.

“How does it taste?”

“Good… very good.” She licked her lips and closed her eyes as she took another drink, savoring what was undoubtedly expensive champagne. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a chocolate covered strawberry hovering in front of her mouth.

“I want to watch you lick the chocolate off.” He leaned forward, looking into her eyes with a smirk that threatened to melt her heart and send it right into the pit of her stomach.

“Lick the chocolate off?”

“It’s very fine chocolate.”

Raven laughed and leaned forward, her tongue sliding out to lick the first layer of chocolate off of the strawberry. He  _was_  right, it was fine chocolate. It was  _very_  fine chocolate. Without really thinking about what she was doing next, Raven found herself lapping up the chocolate as quickly as she could, knowing that Jason’s eyes were intently watching her. His breath deepened and he started to murmur things under his breath while she lapped at the chocolate, her tongue curling around it in the most erotic and sinful ways. When Raven finally reached the sweet flesh of the strawberry, she bit down, and the juice filled her mouth, spilling over the edges of her lips.

That was the last straw, and Jason could no longer contain himself

He grunted with excitement, and leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into the sanctuary of her mouth to taste the strawberry and chocolate mingling with her own, unique flavor. It was the best second-best dessert he could have ever imagined, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her kisses. With a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, he pushed her back against the counter, showering her with kisses as his hand snuck to his half-finished champagne glass next to her.

His fingers tightened on the stem and he pulled away from her kisses with a sinful, secretive smile. “Tilt your head back, Little Bird.”

She did as she was told, and the next sensation she had was the bright bubbly feeling of the cool champagne spilling over the expanse of her skin. It sparked and danced before disappearing into her cleavage. Not one to let a fine drink go to waste, Jason dipped his head to the mess he created and lapped her up, his tongue sliding over her skin inch by inch, until her entire chest was coated with marks of himself. His fingers dug into the folds of her black dress and began to pull at the fabric, slowly pulling it up until the entire hem was bunched in his fists.

“I want to lick you clean.” He pushed the dress above her hips, exposing those lacy black panties she had bought to go with his Christmas gift from her. They were already  _drenched_  with her essence, and  _god_ , he had never wanted to taste her more. Taste the sweet flavor of her cum and champagne mixing together to create a cocktail that knocked him off his feet.

“I want to bathe you in champagne and lick every inch of you,” he continued, his lips nibbling on her pulse as she shivered underneath him, murmuring his name between quick, staccato breaths. “I want to taste every flavor you have to offer. The sweetness of your kisses. The tartness of your cries. The heady flavor of your  _desire_.” He pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger back and forth over her, watching her eyes close as whimpers escaped her lips.

“I want  _all_  of it.” He bit down on the juncture of her neck and pushed against her, pinning her between the counter and himself. With another tug of his arms, he pulled the dress over her head and tossed it over the kitchen island to somewhere in his living room. He loved the sight of dark blush creeping across her cheeks as he removed her bra, and let it fall to the floor.

Raven whimpered as he picked up the bottle of champagne and tipped it over her breasts, watching it bubble and foam over her skin. Greedily, he bent his head to her breasts and lapped her up, the flavor of her skin and sweat mingling with the champagne and creating something indescribable and uniquely Raven. It was rich and sweet, and he wanted nothing more than to taste it everyday of his life, like the addictive drug it was. Jason nipped at her nipples, his fingers traveling back down to her panties again.

Raven’s soft whimpers turned to gutteral moans, and she cried out for him to relieve the pressure building inside her. Jason just laughed as he continued to lap at her breast, his teeth teasing her flesh until she was screaming for him, her voice echoing through the apartment like a song.  _Yes_ , that was the Raven he loved to see, broken and at his mercy as she easily gave herself into his careful, waiting hands.

“ _Please_ … “

Jason just laughed and grabbed one of the strawberries from the counter and slid it down the length of her body, watching the chocolate melt just slightly as it warmed from her overheated body. He glanced up, seeing the questions lingering in her eyes, but she chose not to voice her concerns. No, instead she trusted him, and let him guide the berry down the well of her stomach to her panties. A gasp tickled his senses, and he just laughed into her shocked face as he pushed her panties to the side, running the tip of the strawberry back and forth over her core, watching with delight as her juices coated his treat. And then, without hesitation, he brought the dessert to his mouth and bit down.

The  _taste_.

Pure. Fucking. Heaven.

Raven moaned again, her eyes never leaving his face as he devoured the strawberry almost reverently. It was too much, and her fingers moved down her body to grasp the waistband of her panties, inching them down her hips. “Please… Jason.” She was gasping now, barely holding onto her senses as she leaned back against the counter. “ _Please_ , eat me out.”

His eyebrows shot up and he looked into her was as she chewed on her lower lip, making the flesh swell. She very rarely said such raunchy things to his face, but the pleading look of desperation swimming in her eyes was evidence enough to let him know that she was bringing down the last of her reservations. With a chuckle, his hands covered her own and they both yanked down her panties together, letting the scrap of lace fall past her stiletto heels and against the tiled floor of his kitchen.

He certainly didn’t have to be asked twice.

With a smile, he leaned forward and drank from her. Raven began writhing almost instantly, her fingers burying in his hair as she practically rode his face. He listened to the expletives that fell from her lips like prayers, and he couldn’t help but wallow in the small bubble of pride that rose up into his chest.  _He_  did this to her, not anyone else. He was the only one that could bring calm, cool, collected Raven from her high horse to writhing beneath his mouth.

He heard the sound of the champagne bottle being moved, and he looked up to see her wicked sinful smile cross her lips as she tipped the bottle over and spilled the champagne over her stomach. It gathered in the well of her stomach before traveling southward to spill into his willing mouth.

“ _Make me come._ ”

He dipped his head back to her gorgeous center, and continued to lap at her tasting the sweet and tart champagne mix with her musky flavor. It was sublime. Gasping against his own fire burning inside him, he settled himself between her legs and devoured her, nipping and biting against her red, swollen flesh as she trashed and groaned under him. The last drops of the champagne ran over her skin, sliding down into her center almost leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. Jason didn’t mind stringing her along for just a bit more…

His hands bit into the sweet flesh of her ass and pulled her even tighter against him. She purred and groaned, and her nails bit into his scalp as his name became a fevered, burning mantra whispered into silence of the kitchen. Her hips continued to grind against him, begging for that elusive moment of release.

“Let me come.”

Let her? Oh, he supposed she was allowed that simple dignity. With a few final thrusts of his fingers into her core, she trembled and cried out, her voice breaking as her body sunk against the counter. Jason felt her muscles trembling around mouth and he tasted her desire mingling with the champagne and cries pouring out of her mouth. He was in heaven as she shivered against him, her cream tasting like heaven and hell mixing together. Her body jerked against his lips and her fingers pulled at his hair violently.

After several  _glorious_  minutes, Raven’s hands slowly relaxed and he looked up at her as he continued to lap her up slowly, humming with enjoyment as her fingers began teasing his hair with gentle tugs and strokes. He smiled and rested his cheek against her thigh, licking his lips. He looked positively sinful and she looked deliciously debouched, and they both wanted to simply continue to melt together.

“That was…” Her words drifted off and she mumbled out a few French curses as he chuckled up at her.

“I can do it again if you’d like…” He nibbled the inside of her thigh with a smile. “I will say the champagne is a  _nice_  touch…”

“That was your idea,” she mumbled breathlessly. “I just played along.”

Jason’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, and he stood up, taking her hand as he moved toward the door. “Come on, Little Bird, it’s almost midnight… I’d like to start our tradition, right on time. No waiting now.”

With a weak, soft smile, she let him lead her through the living room and slid open the door to the balcony. The sounds of people in bars and down the blocks with noisemakers and drunken screams echoed up from the streets, reverberating between the buildings with excitement and laughter. Jason quickly undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the cement as he watched Raven lean against his balcony railing with a smile.

“You like it out here don’t you?” She asked with a laugh, watching him with a sparkle in her eye as he dropped his clean, pressed shirt onto the floor. “Hoping your neighbors do not catch us fucking each other relentlessly as they casually enjoy their own time in their own space?”

“I like taking my girlfriend anywhere I want her.” He dropped his pants and underwear and stepped up to her, his stare darkening as he closed the space between them. “I like taking her in my bedroom. In my kitchen. In my office. In my living room. In the street. On the roof. In a museum. On the floor. On a chair. In a _fucking church_ … I like it all. And I have no fears and no qualms about taking her  _gorgeous_ ,  _delicious_  body on my own damn balcony.”

With that, he picked up her slender body and propped her up on the edge of the balcony with a grin. “Countdown to one.”

“Five.”

He positioned himself between her legs and continued to kiss up and down her neck, leaving little bites in his wake.

“Four.”

Raven reached out and danced her fingers over his erect cock, her touches light but insistent on his skin.

“Three.”

Jason groaned as he tasted the lingering flavor of champagne on her skin, and he continued to lap at the chest and breast with excitement.

“Two.”

Raven felt his erection push insistently against her entrance, and he raised his eyes to look into her face.

“One.”

Jason surged forward, his cries mingling with her own, as her back arched over the edge of the balcony. Raven’s voice purred as her muscles tightened and trembled around him. He picked up his head and looked into her eyes with a smile.

“Happy New Year, Raven.”

Her only response was a cry that threatened to break his soul.  

 


End file.
